


Broken

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Il aimait ses amis, vraiment il aimait Scott, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, il était prêt à tout pour lui, il l'avait déjà prouvé dans le passé, et ce sera surement le cas toute sa vie.Mais franchement, il y avait des jours, où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le soutenir, comme maintenant.





	Broken

Il aimait ses amis, vraiment il aimait Scott, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, il était prêt à tout pour lui, il l'avait déjà prouvé dans le passé, et ce sera surement le cas toute sa vie. Il était né avec une fidélité hors normes pour ceux qu'il aimait, il en était conscient et peut de gens le comprenait. Pourquoi rester dans l'ombre, pendant que son meilleur ami était sous les projecteurs ?  
Il n'avait pas de réponse à donner, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Scott l'avait sauver de lui même à plusieurs reprise inconsciemment, et il fera ce qu'il peut pour lui rendre la pareil. 

Mais franchement, il y avait des jours, où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le soutenir, comme maintenant.  
Ils étaient dans le loft de Derek pour leur réunion habituelle concernant une nouvelle menace. Rien d’inquiétant en soi, juste une sorte de sorcière ayant perdu son chemin se retrouvant dans leur petite ville paisible. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, donc ils étaient tous réunis pour en parler calmement, rien n'urgeait, aucune vie n'était sur leurs épaule tout était censé se passer dans la meilleurs des ambiances.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur Peter Hale nuisance de tout le monde avec ses provocations. 

L'homme avait passé son temps à déblatérer le plus de remarques sarcastiques et d'insultes plus diversifiées les une que les autres, semblant vouloir battre un nouveau record personnel, insultants les trois quarts des occupant de la pièces, énervant tout le monde sans jamais se taire. Ils l'avaient ignoré, c'était la bonne chose à faire, ils le savaient tous, mais...  
"On devrait simplement la tuer. Qu'elle semble innocente ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas un danger." Avait-il annoncé avec indifférence comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de tout à fait banale. Et quand on y pensait, le meurtre était quelque chose de banale pour lui.

Stiles savait qu'il avait raison, l'homme avait été la main gauche de Talia, il savait évidement de quoi il parlait, il avait sans aucun doute plus d'expérience qu'eux, et même Stiles connaissait les probabilité qu'elle représente une menace, il savait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse si elle le voulait, il avait déjà eut affaire à une sorcière avant et elles n'avaient pas de limites ou très peu dans leur pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas la chose intelligente à dire à l'alpha, et encore moins avec le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

Sans surprise Scott fit briller ses yeux rouges d'un air menaçant, s'approchant dangereusement de Peter qui n’esquissa pas le moindre geste, peu impressionné par l'adolescent. Les griffes de celui-ci sortirent, surement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le manque de contrôle de Scott était affligeant à certains moments, mais bon ce n'était pas la question actuellement. 

-Scotty ! Calmes toi mec ! Intervint Stiles en se mettant sur son chemins, les bras écartés, les yeux déterminés, surprenant tous le monde dans la pièces y comprit les deux idiots. Son frère de cœur le fixa quelques instants, trahis.  
-Il s'amuse de tous les meurtres qu'il a commis, alors que tous ce qui nous arrives c'est de sa faute ! Il est la cause de tous nos problèmes, et il n'essaye même pas de nous aider!

On pouvait clairement voir la rancune en lui, qu'il gardait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, ne faisant que la renforcer de jours en jours. Ses yeux brillèrent plus fortement sur Stiles qui faisait de son mieux pour le calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire quand Scott était dans cet état, meilleur ami ou non, l'adolescent avait déjà succomber à son loup sans le vouloir et l'avait attaqué. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'il l'attaque. Bon dieu, il serait mort plus d'une fois si il ne pensait pas à se genre de choses. 

Personne d'autre ne bougea, pour leur défense tout ce passait énormément vite, même s'il doutait que l'un d'eux ne s'interpose vraiment contre Scott pour aider Peter, qui les avait insultés quelques minutes auparavant. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de combattre leur alpha pour cet homme vil et dangereux. Parce que personne ne se souciait de Peter, et préférait le voir mort, même Derek, son propre neveu.  
Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas d'alpha, il n'était qu'un humain, et Scott était son meilleur amis, c'était donc son devoir de le remettre dans un bon état d'esprit. Et même si ça voulait dire défendre Peter, il devait lui faire comprendre que parfois tuer était la seule façon de régler un problème.

-Scott calme toi mec, tu sais très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment saint d’esprit à ce moment là, il avait passé..  
-Tu es aussi coupable que lui, le coupa froidement Scott sans se calmer, ni se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Stiles le lâcha sous le choc, autant d'avoir entendu ça de la bouche de Scott que du ton employé, qui était autant, voir même plus agressif que lorsqu'il parlait de Peter quelques secondes auparavant. Il essaya d'ignorer la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, qui le fit déglutir avec difficultés.

Il recula inconsciemment trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds, tapant contre le corps de Peter derrière lui.  
Un silence assourdissant suivis cette déclaration, tous les regards se posèrent alternativement entre les deux attendant la réaction de l'humain. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, du moins jamais dans des proportions aussi énormes. Certes il arrivait qu'ils soient agacés l'un envers l'autre, mais même dans ces cas là c'était rare, ils se soutenaient toujours ils étaient les plus soudés de la meute. Ils étaient Scott et Stiles.

Ils pouvaient tous sentir la peine qu'il ressentait, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à une vitesse affolante même pour lui qui avait un rythme cardiaque plus rapide que la normale. Mon dieu, même Peter essayait de le calmer et de l'apaiser en faisant des cercles dans son dos. 

Il ignora ce geste, qui soit dit en passant ne correspondait pas au caractère de l'homme et releva la tête ignorant les autres qui lui jetaient des regards remplis de pitiés. 

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il, sachant que Scott n'aurait aucun mal à l'entendre, je t'ai emmener dans les bois ce jours là, chercher ce corps.  
Il vit vaguement les regards tomber sur Peter et Derek, ce dernier baissant la tête douloureusement, la mort de sa sœur toujours trop récente pour lui tandis que son oncle se focalisait sur Stiles ignorant ostensiblement les autres.  
-Mais tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité Scotty, tu m'as suivis cette nuit là, c'était ton choix. 

-Tu as insister quand j'ai dit non ! Je voulais rester pour mon match de lacross ! Rugit Scott sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. 

Était-il vraiment sérieux quand il disait ça ? Il haussa les sourcil pas impressionner, ne sachant pas s'il devait s’énerver, pleurer ou alors rigoler devant lui. Scott avait-il gardé tout ça pendant 4 ans ? Était-ce ce qu'il pensait quand il le voyait ? "C'est de sa faute si tout a foiré dans ma vie" ?  
-Tu as quand même accepté, non ? Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge. Tu voulais autant que moi trouver le corps, bon ok peut-être pas autant mais tu voulais quand même le trouver avant mon père.  
Tu aurais d’ailleurs pu sortir de ta cachette quand il m'as trouvé. 

Ses yeux se posèrent nerveusement sur les griffes de Scott qui refusaient de disparaître, il connaissait son meilleur ami qui pouvait être aussi inoffensif qu'un petit chaton, mais il savait aussi que ses provocations pouvait poussait l’adolescent à bout et le pousser à agir, et même en connaissance de cause, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le remettre à sa place. 

-Il faut vraiment que tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités Scott, tu avais le choix malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, c'est facile de me reprocher tes erreurs, mais c'est vraiment pas le rôle d'un bon alpha. 

Le grognement bestiale le surprit. Ce son le fit revenir automatiquement à cette nuit au lycée il y a 5 ans. Il recula encore instinctivement, et il eut bien fait. Sans ce pas, les griffes de Scott de seraient enfoncées beaucoup plus profondément. En effet à la place d'une énorme balafre sur son visage, se trouvait une légère entaille assez profonde pour attiré le sang, mais pas assez pour laisser des marques permanentes. Il était littéralement sous le choc, mais après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Scott s'en prenait à lui, ce qui justifiait son manque apparent de peur, malgré le fait que son cœur s'emballe un peu plus.

Son état de choc l’empêcha de voir le deuxième coup venir cependant, il eut à peine le temps de voir les griffes de Scott à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ferma les yeux attendant le coup... Qui ne vint jamais. Il les rouvrit prudemment pour s'apercevoir que premièrement un bras le tenait fermement par le ventre, l'attirant vers la personne dernière lui, puis deuxièmement que les griffes de Scott non loin de son visages avaient été arrêtées par la main de Peter, qui rigolait beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques minutes et grognait comme une pure animal sauvage. 

Stiles releva les yeux surpris de voir les yeux bleu, et une aura meurtrière, fixer l'alpha avec dégoût et haine. Et dire qu'il pensais arranger la situation en s'interposant. La tension n'en était que plus épaisse.  
Scott recula d'un seul coup, semblant reprendre ses esprit, s'il en croyait sa haine diminuant petit à petit et son visage prendre une air coupable. C’était déjà ça.  
Il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne savait pas tenir, caressant s'en vraiment en prendre conscience le bras de Peter qui le protégeait. 

L'homme se détendit derrière lui, lâchant les poignets de Scott, le jetant presque par terre, ses griffes rouges du sang de l'alpha, mais garda son bras autour de Stiles, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir.  
"-Stiles je.. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulait pas... Mais tu..." bégaya le garçon.  
"-Tait toi, tu compte encore m'accuser ? Si tu as des problèmes de colère c'est ton problème, je suis juste là pour te faire prendre conscience de tes erreurs et de faire en sorte que tu prennes tes responsabilités, c'est ton rôle en tant qu'alpha et il faut améliorer ça avant que nous finissions par nous détruire de l'intérieur."

Peter le lâcha, le laissant reprendre sa position initiale, bien que sa main soit toujours dans son dos.  
Il préférait ne pas réfléchir à cela, ce n'était qu'un détail, certes étrange mais ce n'était pas le sujet ici donc il préféra l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Stiles était intelligent, et de loin le moins naïf du groupe. Il devait faire face à plus de responsabilités que les autres enfants normaux depuis le collèges, le surnaturel n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses pour lui mais il avait grandi plus vite que certains, et surtout beaucoup plus vite que Scott. Il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher un coupable et avait vite appris que chacun avait sa part de responsabilité lorsqu'une tragédie arrivait. Plusieurs facteurs étaient en jeu. 

Si le feu sur la maison Hale avait eut lieu c'était à cause de Gerard, pour avoir entraîner sa fille dans sa vision du surnaturel, c'était à cause de Kate, pour avoir tout organisé et avoir été si facilement manipulable par son père, celle de Derek pour avoir cru en cette femme qui voyait son espèce comme une abomination, pour lui avoir fait confiance, l'avoir fait venir dans sa maison, lui dévoilant les secret de sa famille qui leur aurait permis de s'enfuir lors de l’incendie et par conséquent de survivre. Celle de Peter, pour avoir inconsciemment indirectement Paige, entraînant le fait que Kate se rapproche de Derek, et pour avoir faillis à son devoir de protéger sa meute, sa famille. 

Il avait appris ça il y a longtemps maintenant, cela l'empêchait de culpabiliser inutilement et de se reprocher toute les fautes du monde, alors qu'il pouvait avancer et passer à autres choses pour pouvoir les réparer utilement. 

"-Tu as autant de responsabilités que moi Scott, et même si tu ne le penses pas, je pense que j'ai considérablement rattraper ma faute."

Il coupa Scott avant même que celui ne puisse le contredire.  
"-JE suis celui qui ai découvert ce qui t'arrivais, J'AI découvert que tu étais un loup-garou, JE suis celui qui ai découvert comment contrôler tes pulsions pendant la pleine lune, à trouver ton ancre," dit-il en énumérant sur ses doigts," JE celui que tu as faillis tuer plus d'une fois. "  
Il sentait vaguement le sang couler sur sa joue en accord avec ses paroles.  
"Maintenant, dit moi honnêtement. Penses-tu que tu serais toujours aussi innocent si je n'avait pas été là ? Tu aurais fini par tuer quelqu'un, innocent ou non, Peter n'avait personne pour l'ancrer !!"

La main dans son dos s'arrêta, il ne savait pas si c'était par surprise, choc, ou irritation. Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux Peter dans cette pièce mais l'homme restait quand même quelqu'un d'imprévisible et d'indéchiffrable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était les quelques loup de la meute fixer la personne derrière lui, curieux. Sans doute ont-ils sentis quelque chose grâce à leur sens développer qu'il n'avait pas puisque tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était le manque de chaleur soudain dans son dos. 

Scott se recula enfin, avec son air de chiot coupable, la tension disparaissant petit à petit.  
"-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Stiles, je sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là..."  
"-Et aussi la cause," coupa-t-il distraitement.  
"-Non ! Il est la cause !" Cria-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Peter avec rage.  
Il soupira lourdement avec exaspération.  
"-As-tu même écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire," murmura-t-il avec frustration.  
"Mon dieu Scott! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de t'avoir mordu alors que tu as toi-même transformer Liam !" Cria-t-il cette fois-ci.  
"-Mais il a tuer des gens !" 

Mon dieu qu'il était borné !

"-Il a tuer ceux impliquer dans le feu qui a décimé sa famille, comme Derek a tué Peter pour le meurtre de Laura, pourquoi tu en veux à l'un mais pas à l'autre ? "  
Il ne voulait pas que Scott en veuille soudainement à Derek, juste qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à Peter pour des raisons aussi futiles. Ils faisaient tous des erreurs, Peter avait payé pour les siennes, il était mort une fois, avec été brûlé une seconde fois, enfermé à Eichen-House pendant un long moment, et oublié de sa famille à cause des Ghost Riders. Et même si on pouvait croire que Peter s'en foutait, Stiles avait été présent et l'avait vu baisser les bras dans la défaite. L'homme avait été abattu et avait payé encore une fois pour ces crimes. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Peter avait eut une vie remplie de malheur également, ce qui le poussait à rechercher plus de pouvoir pour se protéger. 

"-Comme j'ai participer à la mort de Peter parce qu’il allait s'en prendre à toi et Allison, comme j'ai tuer Donovan pour mon père." Continua-t'il, plus doucement.

Ils avaient tous des objectifs sous-jacents. Pour Stiles c'était de protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui, à n'importe quel prix, et il savait que Peter était comme lui, l'homme n'avait juste plus rien à protéger maintenant que sa famille était morte, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas vouloir aider une bande d'adolescent qui le traitait comme un étranger, voir une menace.  
Et même si Scott voulait protéger tous le monde, il savait que l'alpha ne ferait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y parvenir. Il ne tuerait personne même si c'était pour sauver l'un de ses amis, c'est pourquoi il était un mauvais alpha, c'est pourquoi ils en était la actuellement, Stiles voulait lui faire comprendre ça. Mais Scott restait sur ses positions, et restait fermement buté sur ses propres morales. 

"-Elle pourrait nous tuer, comme l'a dit Peter elle peut être dangereuse. Regarde Jennifer Blake, c'était notre professeur d'anglais. Elle était normale, gentille, alors que dès que la nuit tombait elle égorgeait des innocents. Elle a tué Tara, elle a tué Heather, et à faillis sacrifier ta mère et mon père!"

"-Nous ne savions pas que c'était elle ! Mais nous savions que le Darach était dangereux," répliqua Scott avec ses yeux de chiot battu, ceux qu'il réservait à Stiles quand ils avaient un débat et qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait tort. Ça marchait avant. Mais maintenant, les enjeux étaient juste trop grands pour laisser cette victoire à l'alpha. Il garda un visage impassible tout en répliquant.  
"-Nous ne savions pas que c'était elle parce que nous ne l'avons pas soupçonnée, parce que justement elle semblait innocente, elle avait cette allure gentille. Combien de fois comptes-tu répéter ça avant d'apprendre de tes erreurs ? Combien de personnes qui nous sont chère devrons nous voir mourir pour que tu comprennes?"

Il était dur avec lui, malheureusement c'était nécessaire, personne ici ne lui tiendrait autant tête, il était leur alpha, le seul susceptible de critiquer sa façon de faire c'était Peter , mais Scott ne l'écouterait jamais.  
Son but n'était pas de le culpabiliser, Bon okay peut-être un petit peu, mais dans l'unique but de lui faire comprendre. C'était son rôle, Stiles le savait et il était le seul avec Melissa à pouvoir remettre Scott sur les rails, le conseiller pour faire de lui un bon alpha. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui, l'implorant intérieurement de l'écouter. 

"-Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerais jamais", et il insista bien sur ce dernier mot", si mon père venait à mourir sur le terrain parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu éliminer la menace ? Nous avons assez perdu, tu ne veux tuer personne? C'est ton choix, si tu ne veux pas avoir du sang sur tes mains ce n'est pas grave, je peux très bien le comprendre et c'est très noble de ta part, je ne veux pas faire de toi un tueur ce n'est pas mon but. Ce que je te demande en revanche, c'est d’arrêter de nous en empêcher."

"-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je peux le protéger!" Cria- Scott moitié indigné, moitié attristé que Stiles puisse penser qu'il laisserait le shérif mourir sans rien faire. Stiles n'aimait pas faire ça, vraiment, mais c'était nécessaire alors il l'acheva.  
"-Comme tu as pu protéger Allison ? "  
C'était un coup bas. Il le blessait de la pire manière possible en disant ça, ils pouvaient tous le voir et pourtant personne n'intervint, parce que c'était leur combat à eux, ils savaient que c'était son rôle.

Scott recula les yeux brillant de larmes.  
"-Comme tu as pu sauver mon père de Théo? "ajouta-t'il plus doucement en désignant d'un coup de tête le concerné qui se tenait à coté de Liam.  
L'enfoiré ne semblait même pas coupable mais en même temps c'était Théo, personne ne s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse. Le jour où celui-ci regrettera quelque chose, où il se souciera de quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne, que quelqu'un l'appelle, il ne voudrait rater ça pour rien au monde. 

Théo n'avait nulle part où aller, et apparemment il se plaisait beaucoup à Beacon Hills, alors il était resté dans le coin avec eux n'ayant rien tenté depuis plus d'un an.  
Il était un peu dans le même cas que Peter, une part du groupe mais à part de la meute quoique beaucoup plus facilement accepté que le plus vieux. Stiles l'acceptait autant, il se méfiait de lui, ayant eut un passé difficile avec, le surveillait de près. Il aimait lui lancer des pics, mais sans chaleur, plus pour garder les apparences. Il n'aura jamais confiance à 100% en l'un ou en l'autre, mais il pouvait vivre avec. 

"-Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, tu as des capacités que je n'ai pas c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Tu veux aider des personnes innocentes ? Tue ceux qui menacent leur vie, des fois c'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir."

Il aurait voulu que ça marche... Mais il connaissait ce regard... Il savait que Scott ne lâcherais pas l'affaire aussi vite.  
"-Mais... Il te manipule.. Tu ne le défendrais jamais comme ça.. tu es celui qui m'a toujours dit de me méfier de lui... de ne jamais lui faire confiance... Qu'il n'était pas l'un des gentils. Tu le déteste !"

Il soupira lourdement, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, se sentant impuissant  
"-C'est vrai... Je l'ai également dit pour Théo.. Ils ne sont pas digne de confiance."  
"-Mais tu viens de dire que... "

"-Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Putain Scott ouvre un peu tes oreilles. Peter est manipulateur égocentrique fourbe et rusé, tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne c'est vrai. Mais il a également été d'une grande aide à plusieurs moments. Oui il nous a aidé," repris-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche," pour le nogitsune, pour le kanima, et pour que vous puissiez vous souvenir de moi pendant la chasse fantôme. Il ne craint pas se salir les mains quand il le faut. Je n'essaye pas de faire ne sorte que tu l’apprécie tout à coup, je te demande juste de sérieusement réfléchir à son idée, la proposition d'éliminer ce qui menace une fois de plus notre ville avant que quelqu'un ne subisse tes mauvais choix."  
"Le fait est que tu ne veux pas y penser parce que la proposition viens de lui. Ta rancœur est encore trop grande est intervient dans ton jugement, le faussant. J'ai pardonner à Théo d'avoir presque tué mon père."

C'était la vérité, il se méfiait toujours de la chimère, gardant un œil sur lui, mais plus de rancune. 

"-Je pense que tu pourrais pardonner à Peter de t'avoir donné la force nécessaire pour pouvoir te protéger toi et tes proches et faire en sorte de nettoyer cette ville de toute sa merde 

"-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le défendre ?" Demanda Scott ne comprenant toujours pas son point de vue. Il a failli te tuer aussi. 

Il le regarda en haussant les sourcil, jugeur.  
"-Tu as faillis me tuer, il y a encore moins d'une heure tu as faillis m'arracher la tête et rappelle moi qui t'as arrêter ? Je ne le défends pas, je te contredis c'est tout."  
Il savait qu'il jouait avec les mots il le savait mais il adorait ça, ça le détendait, et l'aider à prendre confiance, une sorte de protection.  
"-Deuxièmement il n'as jamais vraiment mis ma vie en danger. "

Il savait que Scott ne le croirait pas. Ça se voyait à son visage, et il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, même lui il y a quelques année il n'y aurais pas cru mais avec du recul il s'est rendu compte de quelques détails, et avait remarqué que Peter ne s'en était jamais vraiment pris directement à lui dans le but de menacer sérieusement sa vie. 

Scott le regarda avec des yeux grand ouvert, ahuris  
"-Il t'as capturé pendant le bal de promo ! Il s'est servi de toi pour nous retrouver Derek et moi après avoir laissé Lydia sur le terrain, pleine de sang. "

"-Il m'a laisser appeler Jackass pour qu'il l’emmène à l’hôpital. Il savait qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'elle ne se transformerait pas, ou du moins il avait des doutes. Il ne fais jamais rien sans réfléchir même dans un instant de folie, il peut être tout ce que tu veux sauf stupide. Et puis il ne m'a rien fait de mal en soit, à part me claquer la tête contre le capot de ma pauvre jeep et pourtant il a utilisé moins de force que Derek. Le seul truc que je lui reproche vraiment c'est d'avoir abîmé ma jeep et d'avoir écrasé les clés sans aucune pitié. "

Ho oui il avait encore de la rancune pour ça, il en voulait à tous ceux que s'en prenait à sa jeep, mon dieu il serait capable de tuer pour elle. 

"-Il n'était pas obliger de me laisser vivre après avoir eut ce qu'il voulait, surtout dans l'état de folie dans lequel il était" ajoute-t-il en agitant les bras comiquement. 

Et Scott recommença à s’énerver ne supportant pas son humour pour de telles situations. 

"-Je n'étais pas fou"  
Il sursauta violement suivis d'un petit cris peu viril au son de la voix grave de Peter juste derrière lui. Il se retourna surpris, ayant totalement oublié sa présence et à vrai dire il était surpris que l'homme ne soit pas intervenu plus tôt dans le débat qui se déroulait maintenant depuis un peu moins d'une heure. 

Il le dévisagea un moment troublé par le regard qu'il lui donnait, trop honnête, un mot que l'on n'associait pas à Peter Hale. Il paraissait presque humain, c'était à la fois effrayant et perturbant et il avait sa réponse à la question de Scott. C'était pourquoi il défendait cet homme, car au fond de lui, il y a encore une petite partie de ce qu'il était avant le feu, et que malgré le fait qu'il soit manipulateur il fallait quand même croire en lui de temps en temps. Il était impossible de lui en vouloir lorsqu'il affichait une telle expression et il niera avoir eut une contraction dans le fond de sa gorge, son cœur se serrer douloureusement, ou encore son estomac se retrouner face à ce visage qui devenait de plus en plus curieux au fil des secondes qui passaient. 

Il se retourna, gardant ses pensées pour lui même, échappant au regard scrutateur de l'homme maintenant derrière lui qui sans aucun doutes voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête 

"-Je l'aime bien" continua-t-il comme si ces dernières secondes n'avaient pas existées, et plus d'un, dont le concerné, furent surpris de constater que son cœur n'ai pas sauter à ce moment là, il fait partit de la meute et même si tu es l'alpha son avis compte. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans le surnaturel, il est celui qui a le plus de contrôle et de connaissance parmi nous. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux mais nous avons besoin de lui et tu le sais, il est le mieux placé pour ce genre de situation. 

Il espérait que les arguments qu'il dévoilait depuis tout à l'heure change un peu le point de vue de Scott, mais c'était mal connaître sa ténacité..

"-Derek aussi est un loup né, il a fait un meilleur alpha que Peter et on peut compter sur lui. "  
Scott agissait comme un enfant. C'était déplorable. Stiles serra les poings de frustrations. Il fut prit d'une rare envie de claquer la tête de Scott contre un mur, ou de le secouer dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus. Et il le ferait s'il n'était pas sur que cela empirerait la situation. 

Non à la place il se contenta de rouler des yeux, aggravant son mal de crâne. Scott commençait à l'énerver, c'était rare, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi têtu et fermé d'esprit l'irritait. 

"-Tout le monde est meilleur que Peter en alpha, c'est pas bien compliqué "claqua-t-il plus agressivement que prévu. Il n'a pas été élevé pour en devenir un, n'a subi aucune formation.  
Il ne savait pas à partir de quand c'était devenu un numéro de défense du diable, ils s'éloignaient du sujet, et pourtant Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser Scott se voiler la face comme ça sur Peter plus longtemps. 

"-Je n'ai pas subi de formation..." Il entendis Scott marmonner de mauvaise fois. 

"-Et on voit ce que ça donne," répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement gagnant un grognement, et des yeux rouge le tuant du regard. Il aurait presque peur si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. 

"-Derek non plus n'a pas subi de formation", continua-t-il en regardant son ami pas du tout impressionné  
"Laura était celle qui aurait dû finir alpha même si du peu que je connaisse l'histoire elle avait également du mal à le gérer. 

Un grognement sombre le coupa, et il avoua être moins serin devant un Derek en colère. Non mais il vivait avec des animaux ou quoi ? Ils étaient censé être civilisés. Il ne montra cependant pas son inconfort, pratiquant tout les jour le poker face bien que tout le monde puisse sentir sa nervosité. 

"-Quoi ?! Tu sais que c'est vrai," dit-il à l'adresse de Derek." Un alpha digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais abandonné un membre de sa meute et encore moins de sa famille seul et sans défenses dans une ville remplie de créatures et de chasseurs qui ne demandait qu'à le tuer."

Il commençait à élever la voix, en désignant Peter d'un vague signe de la main qui aurait pût être irrespectueux dans d'autre conditions. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette rancune alors qu'il n'avait jamais eut la chance de rencontrer Laura.

"-Elle venait de perdre toute sa famille!" s'indigna Scott, Et peut être que venant de Derek ce serait passé, mais pas venant de Scott..

"-Peter aussi ! Et il a dû rester seul pendant 6 ans. 6 putain d'années ! Et vous lui en voulez d'avoir perdu un petit peu la raison, d'avoir voulu venger sa famille, après 6 ans de pure agonie ? C'était son rôle de les tuer."

C'était étonnant qu'il connaisse autant la vie de Peter, il savait que c'était ce que pensait les autres, peut être même Peter lui même se le disait, mais cet homme était mystérieux, il y avait quelque chose sous ce masque et ce sarcasme constant qui lui donnait envie de savoir ce qui se cachait en dessous, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, parce qu’ils étaient pareil. Donc il avait fait ses recherches, et analysait l'homme de temps en temps. 

"-Tu nous as pourtant aider à lui mettre le feu. Tu lui a jeter ce cocktail Molotov qui l'as brûlé vif," répliqua Scott.  
Il soupira, il n'était plus si fier de lui maintenant qu'il l'entendait. Mourir brûlé vif était la deuxième mort la plus douloureuse au monde après la noyade, mais bon c'était sa seule arme sur le moment. Attaquer avec sa batte de Baseball n'aurait pas eut le même effet. 

"-Scott.. Je vais te demander de bien visualiser la scène, et de me répondre le plus honnêtement possible okay?" demanda-t'il attendant qu'il acquiesce.  
"Suis-je intervenu avant qu'il ne tue Kate ? Avant qu'il n'achève enfin sa vengeance ?" Commença-t-il calmement.  
Scott secoua la tête doucement dans la négation. Bien, il jouait le jeu.  
"-Quand suis-je intervenu ? "

Son meilleur ami prit quelques seconde pour se remémorer le plus possible la scène avant de répondre  
"-Quand il allait nous tuer Allison et moi.. "réalisa-t-il lentement certes, mais surement. 

"-Je ne lui aurais jamais empêché d'accomplir sa vengeance en sachant ce qu'avait subi sa famille, en sachant ce qu'il avait subi, parce que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose à sa place si quelque chose vous arrivait à toi ou mon père, et vous le savez tous les deux, tu as juste décider de l'ignorer. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire pareil avec Peter, c'est dans sa nature de tout faire pour arriver à ses fins, il a été formé toute sa vie pour devenir le bras gauche de Talia, puis celui de ses enfants si il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu ne peux pas lui empêcher de tuer des gens qui menacent notre ville. 

Il soupira pour la centième fois au regard perdu que lui lançait Scott.  
"-Sais-tu au moins ce que ça signifie ? "

Scott secoua la tête, alors que Siles et Lydia roulèrent des yeux d'agacement. Au moins la Banshee était la pour le soutenir sur ce point là, elle avait toujours dit que Scott ne s'investissait pas assez dans les recherches et ça l'avait toujours agacée de savoir que Scott ne prenait pas la peine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il était devenu. La Banshee avait fini par abandonner, ayant compris au fil du temps que Scott n'écoutait que Stiles, et encore il y avait des sujets comme celui-ci où l'alpha restait têtu quoi qu'il arrive. 

"-Il a été forcé de grandir en meurtrier pour pouvoir protéger sa famille, sa meute. C'est la raison pour laquelle son premier instinct est d'éliminer la menace. Le bras gauche est nécessaire pour la survie de la meute. 

Cela n'excusait certes pas du tout le caractère sarcastique de Peter, ni son coté manipulateur, juste son penchant pour le meurtre, mais apparemment c'était ce que Scott lui reprochait le plus. 

"-Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, j'ai survécu toutes ces années sans bras gauches, nous avons survécu sans bras gauche, nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer. "  
"-Tu en a un, "dit-il doucement, la voix se brisant légèrement c'était subtil mais c'était là, il ne savait pas comment réagirais Scott, qui le regardait actuellement comme s'il avait perdu la pédale. Scott était naïf, innocent, et la perspicacité n'était pas son truc, c'est pourquoi il avait tant besoin de Stiles. Il fallait lui dire les choses clairement pour qu'il comprenne, et il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et grandisse un peu, ils avaient vingt ans, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Scott devrait connaître la vérité sur son meilleur ami.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut couper quand une main se posa sur son épaule le surprenant de sa douceur. Il regarda le propriétaire de cette main quelque seconde et le vit imperceptiblement secouer la tête. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Peter lui conseillait de ne rien dire. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais que Peter l'en dissuade le fit vraiment faire face à la réalité, Scott ne lui pardonnerait jamais si il apprenait qu'il était son bras gauche.. Qu'il éliminait les menaces dans l'ombre... S'il le croyait même.

Il avait compris son rôle il y a un peu moins de deux ans déjà, ses soupçons commencèrent quand il prit conscience qu'il était celui qui faisait les recherches, qui mettait en place les plans. Il était le cerveau de l'opération quand ils devaient se battre, il dirigeait l'attaque et instinctivement tout le monde l'écoutait et suivait ses ordres, ayant une confiance aveugle en lui. Puis petit à petit les petits détails insignifiants prirent sens dans sa tête. 

Il compris pourquoi Allison était morte cette nuit là. Alors que la possession du Nogitsune le touchait trop pour qu'il puisse trouver un plan adéquat, la jeune adolescente en avait payer le prix cher. De même pour Aiden.

C'était son rôle de protéger ses proches, son alpha, son meilleur ami quoi qu'il arrive. C'était dans sa nature, doté d'une fidélité incroyable. Alors dès qu'il l'eut compris, il mit son cerveau en marche pour éliminer chaque menace qui se présentaient à Beacon-Hills. Scott ne voulait pas agir, tant pis il continuerait de le faire dans son dos jusqu'à se qu'il se brise sous les cauchemars et les hallucinations qui le gagnait à chaque meurtre ajouté à la liste. Tout en jouant le parfait meilleur ami, heureux comme il en avait l'habitude. 

"-Très bien", dit-il épuisé son regard mort retombant sur le visage de Scott", fais comme tu veux, j'aurais fait ce que j'aurais pu pour arranger les choses, j'espère juste que tu sais que ça ne marchera pas indéfiniment, si tu continu d'agir aussi naïvement les choses ne pourront pas être réparés."  
« Je ne pourrais pas être réparer » était cacher dans sa phrase, et seul quelques uns l'entendirent, frissonnant légèrement à l'image. Mais pas Scott, comme d'habitude, non lui se contenta de le fixer avec sa tête de chiots perdu.

"-Fais comme tu veux je rentre chez moi, je suis épuisé," dit-il en s'éloignant de tout le monde. Il prit la porte et la claqua un tout petit peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il descendit rapidement tous le étages de l'établissement délabré et retrouva sa jeep. La pauvre était encore plus cabossée que d'habitude, personne ne savait à quel point ça lui serrait le cœur de la voir dans cet état, il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer les frais de réparations et même s'il les avait il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment l'arranger.  
Il mis le contact.  
Rien.  
Il retenta. Impossible de mettre le moteur en route.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Un cri de frustration de fit entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles.  
"-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" Demanda Scott de plus en plus perdu.  
Lydia lui lança son plus beau regard noir lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos.  
"-Il y a, qu'il subit une trop forte pression sur ses épaules, et que son meilleur ami ne prend pas la peine de l'écouter car il est trop borné. "  
"-Je..."  
"-Non ferme-là ! Je ne te laisserais pas le détruire psychologiquement, c'est mon meilleur ami et nous sommes tous perdu sans lui, il est grand temps que tu grandisses et que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu ne le penses, nous l'avons tous compris ici."

"-Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ?" Intervint Liam prenant la première occasion de défendre son Alpha. Scott était un grand frère pour lui, et il savait que Stiles aimait se plaindre pour tout et rien. Il était aussi inconscient que Scott dans ce genre de situation, et le suivait aveuglément sans vraiment chercher plus loin. Ce qui en énerva plus d'un aujourd'hui.  
"-Non elle ne l'est pas !"Claqua Peter, le faisant reculer, l'homme ne le mettait pas en confiance, et Liam savait qu'il était dangereux.  
"-Très bien je vais lui parler alors."  
Théo et Lydia se mirent devant Scott pour lui bloquer le chemin, ce premier en surpris plus d'un parce qu'il était probablement l'un de ceux qui avait le plus blessé Stiles et passait son temps à le faire chier, mais comparé à d'autre il n'avait aucun problème à affronter Scott.  
En vérité, Théo s'en voulait pour avoir ajouter une pression supplémentaires sur les épaules de l'humains en le traitant comme une sous-merde comme à son habitude. Stiles avait du répondant et ne se laissait jamais faire, mais il savait que ça pouvait jouer sur son moral.

"-Je ne suis pas sur que Stiles ai vraiment envie de te voir maintenant," annonça fermement Peter.  
"-Et pourquoi donc ? Stiles est mon meilleur ami, s'il a besoin d'aide pour ne plus être aussi fatigué je veux être la pour lui. "

 

Peter croisa les bras le regardant de haut en bas avec une critique mal dissimulée dans son regard.  
"-Tout ce que tu feras en le rejoignant, sera de le frustrer et le fatiguer encore plus," déclara-t-il ennuyé. Néanmoins, si tu veux vraiment l'aider, arrête de tout remettre sur ses épaules. Parce que si jamais il finit par se brisé, tu le paiera chère.  
"-Tu me menace ?!" Grogna Scott en faisant briller ses yeux rouges, et évidement c'était tout ce qu'il retenait. Il ne méritait pas Stiles si on lui demandait son avis, mais c'était le choix du garçon et il le respectait.  
"-Nan. C'est une promesse. Et crois moi que celle-ci je la tiendrais." Répliqua-t-il froidement, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat bleu glacial. Un rappel qu'il n'hésiterait pas à exécuter ses propos s'il le devait. 

Ils reculèrent de lui, Scott y compris, sentant l'air se refroidir autour d'eux. La tension était palpable, ils se tendirent tous, s’apprêtant à voir Peter bondir sur Scott et lui arracher la gorge. Et même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il se contenta de quitter le loft dès qu'il fut sûr que le message soit vraiment passé. 

 

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit en voyant la jeep bleue toujours au même endroit. Ils savaient tous qu'elle marchait une fois sur quatre, que Stiles avait souvent des problèmes avec, des pannes, des fuites, même une fois il avait été incapable d'ouvrir sa voiture, pour cause, ses clés étaient déformées. Les pauvres ayant subit tout autant de dégât, voir plus que sa voiture, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça comme ça. 

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Stiles ne changeait pas de moyen de transport, Derek lui avait une fois proposer sa voiture, ou même trouver une voiture de location, mais le garçon avait été catégorique, il ne changerait jamais sa Roscoe.  
Elle avait sans aucun doute une valeur sentimental à ses yeux, mais de tous, il pensait que Stiles était le moins sentimental concernant les des objets.  
Il le vit la tête collée conte le volant, prenant de grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés les points serrés. Cette vision le dérangeait, pour une raison quelconque. Il avait été surpris que Stiles prenne sa défense comme il l'avait fait, contre son meilleur ami en plus de tout ça. Son cœur n'avait pas sauter une seule fois, il y avait juste eut quelques irrégularités à quelques moments, mais pas assez grave pour trahir un mensonge. Ce n'était probablement que ses émotions qui avaient changées son rythme cardiaque. 

Il toqua à la vitre, doucement, ce qui n'empêcha pas au garçon de sursauter violemment. Sa tête se releva d'un seul coup, jetant des coups d’œils à droite et à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il ai trouvé la source du son.  
Leur regard se rencontrèrent, saphir contre ambre. Il ouvrit la porte passagère l'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Peter le regarda quelques instant, avant de prendre la parole d'un calme étonnant.  
"-Je te raccompagne, tu appellera un garagiste plus tard, pour le moment tu ne peux pas rentrer avec ça". Dit-il en désignant d'un coup de tête dédaigneux la voiture délabrée.

"-Ça ?" S'indigna-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, et cacher ses vraie émotions. Peter le fixa frustré. Il voulait faire comme si tout allait bien ? Ça marchait peut-être avec Scott mais c'était mal le connaître lui.

Stiles soupira en voyant le visage plus que sérieux que Peter lui adressait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ce genre d'expression sur l'homme, il était taquin, sarcastique, effrayant, mais Peter ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Alors autant dire que c'était flippant. 

"-Okay mais tu payes pour ma voiture," dit-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine comme un gosse.  
"-Comme c'est mignon, tu penses vraiment que ça m'empêchera de te ramener chez toi dans une voiture confortable et en bon état. Aller sors. Nous allons discuter comme deux personnes civilisées. "  
"-Civilisées ?" Répéta-t-il complètement ahuris, se moquant ouvertement du plus vieux.  
"-Stiles." Sa patience commençait vraiment à s'effriter. " S'il te plait. "  
Stiles écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, son cœur ratant un battement. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre, alors il acquiesça bouche bée.  
S'il avait su que ces simple mots pouvait rendre le garçon dans cet état, Peter les aurait utiliser plus souvent. Stiles se reprit rapidement, essayant de surmonter son petit choc, puis sortis de sa voiture et suivis Peter dans la sienne, sans ajouter un seul mot, perdu profondément dans ses pensées. 

L'homme n'avait pas mentis, les sièges étaient plus que confortables, la différence entre les deux intérieurs était la même que dormir sur le sol depuis des années puis un beau jours, découvrir un matelas des plus confortables et moelleux.  
Peter alluma le contact, produisant un bruit silencieux, le moteur de sa voiture ronronnant doucement, créant un sentiment d'apaisement et de détente. 

Il quittèrent donc le parking du loft en silence, tandis que Stiles sentis son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du bâtiment. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait pas tenir, décrispant enfin les doigts et ferma les yeux doucement.  
"-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça tout seul tu sais..."  
La voix grave de Peter le fit rouvrir les yeux et le regarder d'un air las, abandonnant toute image.  
"-Je ne savais pas que j'avais d'autre choix." Dit-il sarcastiquement. "Qui pourrait m'aider ? A part Derek et Malia, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai un seul capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid."  
"-Tu n'en est pas capable non plus."

Il lui lança un regard noir, n’appréciant pas être sous estimé. Ça faisait plus d'un ans qu'il faisait ça, et il s'en débrouillait très bien. Tout le monde le voyait encore comme l'humain du groupe, même s'il avait fait ses preuves ces 5 dernières années

Il se prit une claque sur le haut de la tête, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour l’agacer encore plus.  
"-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," reprit Peter coupant la remarque cinglante qu'il s’apprêtait à lui balancer. Il le regarda se demandant vaguement comme il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.  
"Come-on, y'a pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce que tu pense quand tu me regarde comme ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as beau être capable de tuer, tu es assez intelligent pour éliminer des créature sans avoir besoin de force supplémentaire, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des cauchemars."

"-Je n'ai pas.."  
"-Arrête un peu de mentir, je peux l'entendre même sans me focaliser sur ton battement de cœur. Tu t'es vu dans le miroir récemment ? Tes yeux sont recouvert de cernes, tu es pâle. Ton point de non retour est beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le penses. Tu dois faire une pause, parce que si tu te brise, tu ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité. "

Il détourna les yeux, préférant les poser sur ses mains tremblantes. Peter était plus perspicace que prévu, il ne pensait pas que l'homme avait perdu son temps à l'observer, il était rare qu'ils se voient, environ une fois par mois en moyenne, alors qu'il en sache plus sur son état que ses amis était déprimant.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause, il avait trop perdu, il était hors de question que quelqu'un qui lui est cher subisse les conséquences de sa faiblesse. Il finirait par s'y habituer.  
"Ça fait un ans, tu aurais largement eut le temps de t'y habituer, les cauchemars ne disparaîtront jamais." murmura une voix dans sa tête.  
Il attrapa ses cheveux, tirant dessus avec violence, essayant de faire taire cette voix insupportable. Il devait s'y habituer, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

"-Stiles."  
Une main se posa sur les siennes, le priant silencieusement de lâcher prise.  
"Laisse moi t'aider."  
Il releva les yeux vers Peter, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce genre de comportement. Il refoula le surplus d'émotions qui le prenait, comme il le faisait d'habitude.  
"-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner ?"  
Peter ne quitta pas la route des yeux, ne voulant pas risquer un accident, il roulait déjà plus rapidement que la norme. Le silence qui suivis, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse.  
"-Dis moi Stiles, pourquoi as-tu prit tant de mal à me défendre."

Il le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
"-Je ne te défendais pas... Scott avait juste besoin de sortir ses doigts du cul.  
Je t'ai beaucoup observer tu sais. Et malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, je pense que d'une certaine manière je tiens à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté, tu es juste quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier. Je ne sais pas encore comment me comporter avec toi autour, quoi penser de toi, mais il est clair que Scott est injuste."

Il était rare qu'il soit honnête. Que se soit avec lui même où quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le disait à Peter, Peut-être ne voulais-il plus mentir.  
"-Nous sommes assez similaire, déclara Peter, ralentissant en arrivant dans la rue du Shérif. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le prendre comme un compliment, tu ne le fera probablement pas, mais le fait est là, nous sommes étrangement similaire, et à la fois, complètement différents. Tu me ressemble tel que j'étais avant le feu."

Peter se gara habilement devant la maison vide, qui semblait encore plus sombre que les autres, mais c'était probablement dans sa tête, car il savait que son père n'était pas présent, il savait que dès qu'il franchirais la porte le froid qui l’accueillerait lui glacerait le sang. Ils étaient arrivés, et pourtant Peter n’esquissait aucun geste pour sortir de la voiture. Il reporta son regard sur Stiles, le laissant réfléchir à ses mots.

"-C'est surement une des raisons qui m'a pousser à te défendre, finalement, ne serais-ce pas moi même que j'essayais de sauver du jugement de Scott ? "Rit-il ironiquement.  
"-Il te pardonnera. Ne sous estime pas votre amitié, ai confiance en lui. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça s'arrange, comme il le fait toujours, en attendant laisse moi me débarrasser de cette sorcière. Tu as besoin de repos, je suis en ville pour un moment."

Il voulait lui dire un tas de chose, lui demander un tas de chose. Pourquoi défendait-il Scott ? Pourquoi paraissait-il humain tout à coup ? Pourquoi était-il honnête ? Pourquoi l'aiderais-il ?  
Et pourtant tout ce qu'il put lui demander fut ;  
"-Comment as-tu fais ? Tout ces années... Comment as tu fais pour rester debout ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Je me sens au bord de la rupture, je vais vraiment finir par perdre l'esprit. "

Ses yeux brillant de douleur plongèrent dans ceux de Peter, à la recherche d'une réponse à toutes ses questions. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir, rien du tout, c'était vide. Quand il y réfléchissait, il était rare de voir quelque chose dans ces yeux bleus, si froid habituellement. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'homme lui réponde, il savait pourquoi. L'homme était déjà brisé. Avait endurer ça pendant des années, le feu ne faisant que l'achever. 

Il rit, relâchant la pression, incapable de s’arrêter. Ils faisaient une bonne paire tous les deux. Deux hommes brisés dans une voiture, se parlant comme s'ils pouvaient arranger quelque chose. Au final, est ce que Scott pourrait changer quelque chose ? Il n'y croyait pas. 

Peter sortis de la voiture luxueuse, un léger sourire sur le visage. Puis il avança sur le porche, forçant Stiles à sortir de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte de la sinistre maison  
Il n'avait jamais pensé inviter Peter Hale dans sa maison auparavant, et encore moins dans sa chambre, et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'il fit. 

Ils montèrent en silence dans cette pièce froide, sombre, et inodore. Quelque chose qui surprit Peter, mais il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarde le pauvre humain, qui semblait rapetisser une fois entré dans sa chambre. De nombreuses feuilles traînaient sur le sol, des livre ouvert, on pourrait croire à une chambre normal pour un adolescent, malheureusement ce qui se cachait dans ses livre était totalement différents des affaires que l'on retrouvait dans la chambre d'un adolescent normal. Les livre parlaient de toute sortes d'histoire mythologique, de toute sorte de créatures. Ses recherches remplissaient le sol, les murs, le bureau, lui faisant clairement comprendre que Stiles ne passait son temps qu'au surnaturel. 

Stiles avait déjà eut affaire à une sorcière l'année passée, il n'avait donc pas forcement besoin de faire d'autres recherches. Alors il prit un sac, le remplissant de divers objets, lui permettant de vaincre la créature. Alors qu'il s'appétait à sortir de sa chambre pour faire son boulot, ignorant ostensiblement Peter, ce dernier l'attrapa par la main et le retourna vers lui.  
Il fut surpris de cette nouvelle proximité, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche de l'homme auparavant, il pouvait facilement sentir son parfum, mon dieu, il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son corps.  
"-Tu comptes y aller quoi que je dise n'est ce pas ?" Demanda l'homme mortellement sérieux.  
Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour être stable à se moment précis. Il mentirait s'il disait que cette proximité, cette chaleur, cette odeur, ne le perturbait pas. Ses émotions étaient déchaînées, Peter le remarqua facilement s'il en croyait son regard intense et intrigué. 

"-Très bien, je viens avec toi, je m'occuperais de l'achever."  
Son cœur ne voulait pas s’arrêter de battre à cette folle allure, mais le regard que lui donnait Peter était juste trop... il n'avait même pas de mot pour ça, merde ! Cet enfoiré était censé être froid, distant, se foutre de tout le monde. Alors pourquoi cela l'importait-il tant qu'il finisse brisé ? Pourquoi voulait-il venir avec lui ? 

Il n'exprima pas ses doute, ni sa panique soudaine, il se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement, se détournant le plus vite possible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi vulnérable. Il avait dépassé sa peur de l'homme il y plus de 4 ans, alors pourquoi?  
Peter respecta son silence, il le suivit tranquillement, restant à une distance raisonnable, ce dont il était reconnaissant, parce que sa présence le distrayait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Ils ne prirent pas la voiture, allant directement dans les bois, elle ne pouvait être qu'ici. Il le savait, et cette sorcière, comme toutes les autres allait chercher le seul et unique Nemeton. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il faisait sombre, mais le soleil éclairait encore un peu les arbres, lui permettant de voir sans problème son entourage. 

Il ne comptait pas se battre ce soir, il ne savait pas quand elle viendrait, il savait juste que cette nuit ou les prochaines, elle serait dans les environs. Ce n 'était pas la première menace qu'il gérait. Il n'avait pas de super force, ni de cri, ni de griffe pour se défendre. Alors il utilisait son seul atout. Son cerveau. Il était fier de dire qu'il était intelligent, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça.

Alors il commença à installer des pièges autour de la souche d'arbre qui était la source de magie de la ville. Des fils plus tranchant qu'un scalpel, des mécanismes hors normes pour attaquer cette salope, qui qu'elle soit, utilisant ses souvenirs que le nogitsune lui avait laissé. Le trickster en avait posé des pièges et il devait avouer qu'il s'en servait dans ce genre de cas. Il utilisait toujours les mêmes, tant que ça marchait il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait les changer. L'emplacement de chacun rendait impossible à n'importe qu'elle créature de s'approcher à moins de 20 mètre du Nemeton sans se faire attaquer. C'est pourquoi Peter était actuellement en train de l'attendre appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il avait cette capacité de visualisé toute la scène, la portée de chaque piège, ainsi que leur trajectoire. Pour le moment encore personne n'avait réussis à y échapper. En générale il revenait le lendemain, ou passait toute la nuit caché à attendre la menace. Puis dès qu'elle était piégée, si elle n'était pas morte sur le coup, il la finissait lui-même.

La meute avait souvent retrouver des corps dans la forêt, couper en deux, la gorge tranchée, empoisonnés, allongés sur le sol remplis de piège à loup, dans un truc remplis de substance de tout genre, dépendant de la créature visée. Ils avaient mis ça sur le compte des chasseurs, c'était lui même qui avait proposer le premier cette hypothèse et les autres n'avaient pas vraiment trouver d'arguments pour le contredire. 

C'était simple, cette créature ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle ne les connaissait pas, si elle était gentille comme le disait Scott, elle ne viendrait pas ici, elle ne mourrait donc pas inutilement. Il ne tuerais pas d'innocente. Il lui fallut facilement une trentaine de minutes pour installer l'intégralité des pièges. 

Il refit le tour, puis quand il fut bien sur de ne rien avoir oublier, il s'éloigna, prêt à partir.  
"-Ta présence n'était vraiment pas nécessaire," dit-il distraitement.  
"-Et qu'aurais-tu fait si elle s'était pointé devant toi ce soir ?" Demanda l'autre innocemment.  
"-La probabilité que ça se produise est inférieur à cinq pour-cents."  
"-Il y a toujours une probabilité, faible certes, mais pas inexistante."  
"-Tu as dit que tu venais avec moi, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais laisser me faire tuer sans réagir."  
"-C'est une grande marque de confiance que tu me fait là ? Es-tu sur que c'est une bonne décision ?"  
"-Je te fais confiance à la mesure du possible. Je sais me défendre.  
Mais j'avoue être curieux quand à ta réaction. Quel serait ton premier instinct si jamais quelque chose de dangereux apparaissait ? Me sauver ? Ou te sauver ? Mystère mystère, peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais ma réponse, peut être allons nous revenir cette nuit."

Son corps fut soudainement projeter contre l'arbre, le bras de Peter maintenait son corps pressé contre le tronc, le rendant, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il s’apprêter à râler comme à son habitude, mais le regard bleu brillant devant lui le fit taire. Il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
-Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça, tu reste chez toi ce soir. Si je te voit sortir ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors, je te garantis que je m'assurerais que tu ne puisse plus bouger pour les trois prochains jours !"  
Il déglutis, pas qu'il ai vraiment peur de lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus effrayé en pensant à Peter, mais leur proximité, la gravité de sa voix, ses yeux bleu glaciaux, le paralysaient, le chamboulaient.  
Peter, qui remarqua son état plus qu'anormal, se calma, enlevant son bras pour positionner ses deux main à coté de sa tête.  
"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" Demanda Peter, il avait voulu poser la question plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, parce que cette expression qu'il voyait sur le visage de Stiles le perturbait, et l'intriguait et que ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il la voyait aujourd'hui.  
"-Tu.. Tu me perturbe.. "  
Stiles détourna les yeux, une légère rougeurs sur les joues. Son corps agissait bizarrement.  
Peter haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, le perturbant encore plus. Pourquoi était-il aussi déstabilisé ? L'odeur de Peter l'entourait, et piégé entre ses bras, avec son visage aussi prêt, ça l'angoissait de savoir à quel point il était vulnérable.

"-Stop.." murmura-t-il brisé, repoussant faiblement le loup en face de lui. Autant dire que c'était une veine tentative, sa force ne pouvait pas être comparée à celle d'un loup. Quand il vit que l'homme n'avait aucune intention de s'éloigner de lui, il commença à serrer les poings, et tapa sur sa poitrine.  
"-S'il te plait... Arrête.. "gémit-il les yeux couverts de larmes, tapant doucement contre sa poitrine aussi dur qu'un roc.  
"-Stiles..."  
Sa voix si chaleureuse, si douce, résonna dans sa tête, faisant redoubler ses larmes.  
"-Arrête de jouer comme ça avec moi !" Cria-t-il en tapant de toute ses forces, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètre. Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ses larmes, même s'il pouvait les sentir, c'était une question de fierté. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front, cachant la parties haute de son visage, alors que Peter lui prenait les poignets pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne finisse par se casser les os en frappant aussi fort. 

"-Stiles.. Regarde moi."  
Pourquoi parlait-il aussi gentiment ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser ici, comme le ferais n'importe qui ? Merde ! C'était Peter Hale, il ne se souciait même pas de sa propre fille, ou alors très peu, alors pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ?  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison si se n'était pas pour le manipuler, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui, il était le moins utile, il n'aurait aucun problème à manipuler Scott. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était brisé ?  
"-Stiles !"  
Le cri soudain le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
"-Je ne joue pas avec toi. "  
La sincérité dans ses yeux le perturba, mais Peter restait un très bon acteur. Et apparemment son scepticisme se vit de l'extérieur, car Peter reprit la parole.  
"-Tu pense vraiment que j'irais aussi loin pour te manipuler ?" Murmura l'autre en se rapprochant de lui, beaucoup trop prêt, et pourtant il n'avait pas la volonté de s'éloigner. Il retint son souffle, son corps se tendis, puis leur lèvres se touchèrent timidement, gentiment.  
Bug. Son cerveau arrêta littéralement de fonctionner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pensa plus à rien, le trou noir.  
Une seule question se répétait continuellement dans son esprit.  
"Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est ce que venait de se passer ?! "  
Peter coupa le baiser, posant son front sur celui de Stiles, reprenant son souffle.  
"-Je t'aime bien Stiles. Je ne suis pas là pour te manipuler... Je.. Je tiens à toi ! Okay ? Tu es probablement le seul avec Malia et Derek à me retenir dans cette meute, tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter Scott, et d'après ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui, tu ne me déteste pas comme je pouvait le penser, et je pourrais même te faire un petit peu d'effet. "

Il le laissa parler, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot à ce moment là, toujours sous le choc, ses mots allant droit à son cœur.

"-Je sais que ça peut éventuellement te perturber.. Mais..."  
"-Éventuellement ? Je viens d'embrasser le père de mon ex petite amie, on peut difficilement faire plus bizarre."  
"-Je ne t'ai pas vu te débattre, "répliqua-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Bien sur l'enfoiré savait à quel point il le troublait. Et le fait d'être si vulnérable face à lui le faisait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un jour capable de tuer Peter si jamais il les trahissait à nouveau. 

"-Stiles, tu devras me faire confiance cette fois-ci, laisse moi prendre soin de toi, je ne peux pas te laisser sombrer petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu te brise. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver," reprit Peter perdant son sourire. Il avait sans aucun doute sentit son changement d'humeur, son incertitude et ses inquiétudes. 

"-Te faire confiances," rit-il sans humour, le regardant intensément. Il voulait voir se qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était probablement celui qui lisait le mieux l'homme, sans vouloir se vanter.

"-Woaw, tellement direct, c'est cruel," dit-il en se tenant la poitrine, où était censé se trouver son cœur, feignant un air blessé. Il se serait énervé en tant normal, qu'encore une fois il ne prenne rien au sérieux, il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas vu ce regard vraiment atteint, qu'il s'était empressé de cacher sous une blague. Peter ne laisserait jamais personne le voir vulnérable, il ne laisserait jamais personne voir qu'il a un cœur et éprouve des sentiments comme tout le monde. 

Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ça. Il semblait sérieux... Et ça expliquerait ces regard intenses qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il s'était mis tant en colère quand Scott l'avait attaqué. Il avait été surprit de le voir vraiment énervé, ses yeux brillant de ce bleu glace, qu'il n'avouerait jamais adorer, prêt à arracher la gorge à Scott. Il y avait des émotion que l'homme ne pouvait pas feindre.

Il soupira lourdement, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule devant lui. Il attrapa avec hésitation le t-shirt en V, profitant de leur proximité.  
"-Okay... Tu as raison... Ramène moi à la maison, j'ai besoin de dormir. "  
Il semblait pouvoir s'endormir maintenant, contre cette chaleur apaisante, et cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Peter sembla s'en rendre compte, car il le prit soudainement sur son dos, ne lui laissant aucun choix, et commença à marcher vers la ville. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps était confortable, était-ce un truc de loup ? Ou juste un truc de Peter ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts physiques avec les autres, hormis Scott qui ne semblait pas aussi chaud. Ou alors c'était un truc de Hale ? 

"-Stiles. Tu divagues, donne moi tes clés."  
Peter le fit redescendre sur terre, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé.  
"-Dans ma poche arrière."  
Il n'avait vraiment plus la force ni la volonté de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle. La position dans laquelle il était était vraiment trop confortable pour qu'il daigne bouger.  
"-Hé bien, hé bien, je ne pensais pas que tu m'inviterait à te toucher de la sorte, peut-être que ton désir pour moi se manifeste enfin."  
"-La ferme", marmonna-t-il, "je ne désir pas sexuellement les zombies-wolf, c'est juste trop creepy. "  
"-Comme si je ne pouvais pas sentir ton excitation quand tu me vois. "

Ouai il pouvait peut-être le laisser prendre soin de lui. Les autres avaient besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant. Il accepta avec gratitude le soutient et le confort que lui apportait Peter. Et qui sait peut-être qu'ils pourraient construire quelque chose, parce que aussi déstabilisant que cela puisse être, le baiser n'était en rien désagréable.


End file.
